Scourge
by seraphem
Summary: Alex likes to hurt pretty girls.


What does Mistress like to do best?" she wheedles, coaxing her gravelly rasp into the kind of cartoon-villain sweetness that makes me remember nightmares as a little child, green witches and long-nosed kidnappers and shadowy abductors. I ponder my thoughts carefully on her lap.  
"I don't know, Mistress," I reply. My voice sounds terrified - I didn't mean it to. Her mouth stretches into a smile.

"Well, my little sweetpea," she goes on, "my most special, most favourite, most wonderful thing to do is to play with pretty girls. Blonde girls with tight little pussies, just like yours. And how do you think I like to treat them best?"  
"I don't know, Mistress," I say again. A cold wave of shock has taken over my body.  
"I slap them," she replies, her mouth shaped by that grotesque, perverse, twisted smile. "I whip them. I call them very, very, mean names. I tie them up and do whatever I want to them. My favourite sight in the world is a pretty little blonde girl in pain, horrible pain. Could you make me happy like that, my prettiest girl?"  
"I nod. I want to make her happy.  
She kisses my forehead.  
"Good girl," she says.  
She lifts me off her lap and sets me down on the ground. I crouch for her, and I can see those pointed heels as she walks past me, her long white fingers unzipping her fly, a piece of blue plastic squeezing from the opening.  
"You're going to suck my cock for me," she continues in that sickening, wheedling tone. "And it's going to go nice and deep down your pretty little throat, isn't it, sweetheart?"  
"Yes, mistress," I reply automatically. I open my mouth into a wide O shape, just like the videos she had showed me. She walks closer and closer to me. I'm about to drop my head shyly when she grabs it tightly, gripping the sides of my face, and forces in the cock.  
It's so huge in my mouth that tears start to prick up in my eyes for a second. I can taste the plastic, feel the contours of the cock rub against the inside of my cheeks. My tongue is pressed to the back of my mouth as she thrusts in and out. I look up at her with wide eyes and hear her laugh.  
"You look so ugly like this," she says. "It's so sweet how your eyes bulge as I fuck your mouth with my cock. Like you're a stupid little pug dog."  
I feel myself tear up again at her cruel words, but there's a strain of wetness under where I kneel at the thought of being treated like a dog, being led around and waiting at her feet.  
"I want to hear you gag, pathetic girl," she says. "Gag all pretty for me."  
She thrusts deeper and deeper and sure enough, I feel myself choke and retch and gurgle and splutter. Her laugh resonates through the plastic cock. She doesn't stop thrusting. Tears run down my face at the pain and humiliation I feel. I gag around her dick once more, and she pulls out.  
Oh, are you crying?" she laughs as I splutter. "You're so fucking cute when you cry.  
She stands back and sways her hips. I can feel the hard plastic slapping against my face, and then the hard friction as she grabs it with two hands and rubs it over my forehead.  
"My little whore," she says to me. "You need a lot more practice taking my cock, baby. I loved hearing you gag, though. So sweet and weak and helpless."  
I sit there and take the hard rubbing and verbal abuse, the puddle growing only wetter between my legs. Strings of my own spit stick to my face from the cock.

I'm going to spank you now," she says, and suddenly she's sitting on the couch, and I'm dangled over her lap, and the cock is poking into my stomach, and the blood is rushing to my head, and I can see the hard, spiralling grain of the floor. I feel a harsh slap on my bottom and I can see stars as the pain resonates.  
"Did you like that, little toy?"  
I nod my head with as much strength as I can muster.  
She slaps me again and again. I whimper, and she laughs.  
"I'm enjoying this so much! Look how pink your little ass is getting!"  
She's speaking in that simpering tone again, the one that makes me shiver and wonder what she has planned next. She lifts me off her lap.  
"I loved the ugly little faces you made as I fucked your mouth. Let's see what else you can do".  
She slaps me in the face and I squeal.  
"A little pig!" she laughs, "You sound like a little pig!"

She puts her fingers on the tip of my nose and lifts it upwards, until it hurts.  
"Look at your little pig nose," she wheedles. "It suits you, because you're such a dirty pig! You make piggy noises while I fuck you, don't you?  
I feel that embarrassing wetness again.

"You're going to oink for me," she says. "Oink like a little pig until I fuck your pussy."  
I make tiny snorts and oinks as she laughs with glee, and suddenly she's standing behind me, and I feel her grip on my thighs with her strong hands, and she rubs the cock as it paints a circle with my own spit around my pussy, and I thrust backwards, because I want it inside so badly, and she's slapping my ass again, and it brushes against my sensitive cunt, and she thrusts in, and I scream.  
She fucks me fast and laughs as I sob and whimper, and it just gets faster and faster and faster and faster, and the cock stretches me out so much, and she grabs my hair and pulls until it hurts, and I scream again, and suddenly everything explodes, and I droop, and she pulls out the cock, and the room is spinning as she holds me in her arms and sits on the couch.

"That was so good, princess," she tells me. "You've got such a tight little hole."  
I whimper and nestle into her. She's being sweet again, but I can't tell whether it's genuine or her false, enticing act. I don't mind which one, though. I just want her to use me.  
"You know what I'd do if this was a real cock?" she asks, and I shake my head.  
She chuckles. "I'd keep you as my little brood mare. I'd watch your belly grow big with my offspring, over and over again."

Something about that image makes me drip between my legs, and I blush in embarrassment. She seems to love manipulating my body, and deep within I want that too. I find it hard to imagine myself pregnant, my flat breasts and stomach swelling into round caverns, but it's something I want.  
I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice her opening my legs, looking at the wetness that still lingers there.  
"You dirty girl!" she growls, and my head snaps up in surprise. "It turns you on, doesn't it, being treated like shit!"  
I blush, look down and nod. She laughs - a resounding cackle.

"I'll make sure to treat you like shit more often, then," she says. "You liked all the mean things I said to you?"  
I nod again. The wetness is probably evidence enough for her.  
She smiles her cruel smile, and I ponder my new life.


End file.
